Магицит
(другое название - ) - название магических камней, встречающихся в нескольких играх серии Final Fantasy. Обычно они содержат в себе огромное количество магической энергии, которая может быть использована персонажами игр. Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy II [[Файл:FF2_Magicite.png|thumb|Упоминание о Магицитах в ''Final Fantasy II.]] На этаже Разрушения в Арканском лабиринте маги упоминают магициты. Для получения заклинания Destroy необходимо собрать три типа магицитов (синий, зеленый и красный); это же заклинание может быть получено после сражения с Деумионом. ''Final Fantasy VI right Magicite is what remains of espers after they die. In order for the magical power of an esper to be fully drained, an esper must be transformed into magicite. The esper's soul remains anchored to the magicite, and can communicate and also be temporarily summoned back into their living incarnation. According to Kefka after turning an esper into magicite with a spell similar to banish, they are warm to the touch. Использование Магицита To use magicite, it must be equipped via the menu option "Abilities" ("Skills" in the SNES translation). A list of spells the magicite teaches is shown when it is equipped. The equipped magicite can also be summoned once per battle. After a battle, when magicite is equipped, the party will gain anywhere between 1 and 10 Magic Points, which is then multiplied by the learning rate of each spell in the Esper. For example, Ramuh teaches Thunder at a rate of X10, Poison at a rate of X5 and Thundara at a rate of X2. If 2 Magic Points are gained after a battle, Thunder gains 20, Poison gains 10 and Thundara gains 4. Once a spell has 100 Magic Points it is learned and can be cast at will. Also, some magicite gives bonus stat boosts if it is equipped when a character levels up. For example Ramuh gives +1 Stamina and Ifrit +1 Strength. Список Магицитов There is also an item called Magicite Shard, which can summon a random esper when used in battle. Final Fantasy XI Magicite is an unusual crystalline substance of tremendous power. Magicite is extremely rare, having only been found in caverns under the well-guarded strongholds of the three major beastmen races. The primary theory behind Magicite formation involves the broken conduits, parts of the ancient Crystal Line, which run through the caverns. Energy surging through the line then seeps out of the broken conduit and is absorbed by the cavern's soil and water, crystallizing into magicite. There also exists "black magicite", a type of magicite forged from the crystallization of pure Emptiness. Black magicite is an extremely dangerous substance, possessing power beyond even ordinary magicite; the source of the black magicite's power causes any person who comes in contact with it, or attempts to use it as a weapon, to become corrupted with darkness. Black magicite is responsible for many tragedies throughout Vana'diel's history. Although the only source of black magicite in existence appears to come from the Northlands, all who have come in contact with it have suffered tremendously. One example is Yow Rabntah's forging of the Bow of Light, a weapon infused with shards of the enormous black magicite crystal found in the Northlands, which caused her to start a bloody civil war and subsequently branded her as a "sinner" by her fellow Mithra. The black magicite originally found in the Northlands was later stored at the Tavnazia Cathedral as an artifact called the "Star of Tavnazia". The only known method for the creation of black magicite is to expose Emptiness to the holy light within an artifact known as the "Eye of Altana", which was also guarded by the Tavnazia Cathedral prior to the outbreak of the Crystal War, it has since been lost. Final Fantasy XII In ''Final Fantasy XII, magicite is a magickal stone containing high amounts of mist that can extract magick. While the player can't equip magicite, they can sell it as loot. There are two additional subsets of magicite: nethicite, which can absorb mist, and auracite, which has the ability to summon Yarhi, much like regular magicite in Final Fantasy VI. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Orbs of magicite are magical stones found in treasure chests or dropped by many monsters when they die. Equipping them in action slots allows the characters to cast spells. Magicite itself is temporary; while a player can cast that spell as many times as they would like as long as it is equipped, the orbs will not be retained to other levels. There are rings that can be acquired, which are permanent additions to the player's inventory. In a single-player game, a player can fuse magicite alone or with the help of Mog to create more powerful spells, while in multiplayer-games, two or more players must combine their spells to create larger spells. Single-player mode allows multiple orbs of magicite to link together; multiplayer removes this option, requiring each character to overlap their casting ring in order to form the new spell. This does open the possibility for circumventing some combinations with proper timing, i.e. two Fire spells casting Firaga, as well as creating problematic combinations by miscasting a spell due to improper timing, i.e. switching Slow with Holy. While fusing, any ring can take the place of its spell's magicite orb. In single-player mode, some spells (Curaga, Graviga) are unable to be fused. In multiplayer-mode, to fuse a weapon with a spell requires the focus attack's and spell's rings to match, rather than combining the orb with the weapon. Список смешиваний Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Magicite stays the same in appearance as round magical stones and can still be fused to cast stronger spells, but work a little differently. Unlike in the previous ''Crystal Chronicles game, magicite can be taken with the character and used in the next dungeon. They can also be purchased from a Magicite Store in Rebena Te Ra. In the previous game each Magicite can be used more then once before disappearing, but in Ring of Fates each stone can only be used once. In the beginning only 10 of each type of Magicite can be carried by a character, excluding the Raise Magicite, which is 4 when beginning. Pockets can be found or purchased to carry more Magicite with the limit being 99. Magicite is still fused through characters combining their spells, but as they level up, the character will be able to pile more onto an area to cast a spell. The lock lasts for a couple of seconds and during this time the character can cast another spell to fuse with the one still locked onto an area. Players can also steal a magic pile from enemies. When an enemy is a casting a spell, the player can move their target ring onto the enemies, and if done right, will have control over it. This won't work if the pile doesn't create a combination spell and will instead force the enemy spell to activate prematurely. There is also a Plus-One effect; if the target rings match up perfectly, the center will turn red with blue electricity around it. This will add +1 to the spell being cast. This game also reveals that magicite in Crystal Chronicles is made of alchemically processed elemental essences. Using an alchemist pot the player is able to collect elemental essences and process them to create magicite, and if incorrectly processed, creates an unstable black magicite called Dark Matter. Dark matter can be re-processed with white and dark elemental essence to create elementally charged crafting materials. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Magicite is collected by Adventurers in dungeons. They are necessary to upgrade magic abilities that Black Mages and White Mages can learn from the Black Mage Academy and White Mage Temple. The Black Mage Academy will need Fire Magicite and Frost Magicite, while the White Mage Temple will need Restoration Magicite and Enhancing Magicite. Dissidia Final Fantasy A red and black magicite shard is the representative Crystal for ''Final Fantasy VI. Terra receives it after defeating Kefka inside the Tower of Rubble. Along with the other nine Crystals, it opens the path to Chaos's domain in the game's final stage. It is unknown if it is meant to represent a specific Esper, such as Phoenix or Valigarmanda, or is just a generic piece of Magicite. Magicite Shard and Goddess's Magicite are available as trade accessories. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Magicite Shard returns as a Battlegen item. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Magicite is used to induce specific summons, which are normally chosen at random during Battle Music Stages (BMS). For instance, Shiva's Magicite will cause Shiva to appear. This is the only way to make Bahamut appear in battle. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon .]] Magicite can cast magic spells when used. They are obtained from summon related bosses. *Phoenix Magicite *Leviathan Magicite *Alexander Magicite *Ifrit Magicite *Shiva Magicite *Ramuh Magicite *Bahamut Magicite Chocobo Racing'' Magicite is a series of blue shards of stone owned by the playable characters -- Chocobo, Mog, White Mage, Black Mage, Golem, Goblin, Behemoth and Chubby Chocobo. It provides them with their special abilities during races, and in story mode, the Magicite, when combined, forms a key to Fantasia, the realm of Espers, previously sealed away by the founder of Mysidia, Ming-Wu. en:Magicite de:Maginit es:Magicita Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy XII Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Категория:Эсперы Категория:Chocobo Racing Категория:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Категория:Технологии Категория:Final Fantasy XI Категория:Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Категория:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Категория:Final Fantasy II